The Way Things Were
by emaliar.malfoy
Summary: Sequel to the Way Things Are. Adam, Charlie and Bella are back for their sophomore year, but things aren't back to normal just yet. Adam angst. Charlie/OC. Summary sucks. Read Way Things Are first otherwise this won't make much sense. Rated T for now but that may change. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks probably never will. I only own Bella and Emily.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to my other Mighty Ducks fic 'The Way Things Are' I'd recommend you read that first, but this can also be read as a stand-alone fic. Please read and review.**

ADAM P.O.V

_[dream/flashback]_

_Charlie and I decided to go for a skate. It was early and it was the only thing that we could think of doing if we only had an hour. But when we arrived there was already someone on the ice._

_She skated up to us taking off her headphones and shaking out her shoulder length brown hair._

_"Hi. I'm Emily MacMillan. Figure-skating, USA." She said cheerfully. Charlie and I just stared at her with their mouths hanging open. She was perfection on ice_

_"And you would be?"_

_I was the first to speak, "I'm Adam Banks and this is Charlie Conway. Hockey, Team USA."_

_"Ah, you're the Ducks, huh?"_

_"That's us," Charlie grinned._

_"Forgive me, but what happened to your arm?" Emily asked me._

_"Iceland,"_

_She shuddered. "Uh don't get me started on those barbarians. They want to win, and they'll play dirty to do it. Did no one warn you?"_

"_Not really, no."_

"_Well I best be going, good luck with the rest of the competition you guys," she said smiling then put her headphones back on and skated off._

_[end flashback/dream]_

That's when I woke up.

"Shit," I whispered looking down at my arousal. This always happened when I dreamt about her these days. The dreams usually differed from that to when we won the Goodwill Games and she came to congratulate us or some fictional reality where we're madly in love.

My alarm beeped.

8.45. What the fuck?

I rushed down stairs into Coach Bombay and Ms Mackay's room. Shaking them awake.

"Coach, Coach. I need a ride. First day of sophomore year remember?" I said.

"Geez, Banks what time is it?" Coach groaned.

"Sophomore year, I need a ride to the dorms, ring a bell? Ding-a-ling."

"Well, where are all your things? I'll drive you," Ms Mackay said, rolling over.

"About having all my things…"

"C'mon Banksie."

"Oi, you're the adults here," I said putting my arms in the air.

"Just blade up there with Charlie or something, we'll drop your things off later."

"Fine, see ya later Coach, Ms Ma-, I mean, Michele, Gordon."

…

"Heard from Bells lately?" I asked Charlie as we made our way to school.

"Yeah, she went back to school yesterday, something about showing a new girl around."

"The new girl, did Bells tell you anything about her?"

"A little. She's a figure skater. Won some gold medals, all that shit."

"Charlie Conway, are you by chance worried that some new girl is going to take away your celebrity athlete position?" I mocked.

"Shut up, Banks."

"What's her name?"

"Forgot."

"Typical," I murmured.

"What was that Cake Eater?"

"Oi," I said feigning mock hurt as I gestured at my peewee jersey and jeans.

"Sorry, my bad. What was that person of average wealth?" he countered as we entered the dorm building un-doing our blades and trudging up to the room.

"When's your mum dropping of your stuff?"

"Not 'til tomorrow."

"So we're stuck with no blankets, no sheets, no clean clothes, no shoes, no school things and…"

"No acknowledgement of your sister," Bella interjected entering the room.

"Hey Bells," I said giving her a hug. "How was your summer."

"Utterly horrible," she announced dramatically dropping onto Charlie's bed, (well the one he was sitting on anyway). "We spent them in Bordeaux again…"

"Cake Eater," Charlie coughed. Bella stuck her tongue out and continued her rant.

"Ollie brought his new girlfriend, and she is the most infuriating woman I have ever met, she treats me like I'm three. Anyways," she said smoothing out her blouse and denim skirt. "Coach Orion wants us in the locker room in 15 minutes. 'Cause congrats Charlie, you made Varsity. Oh, and Ads he wants you there too he spoke to the doctors and they said you could help coach with him."

"Yeah sure, I can sit on the sidelines singing 'it's a small world' whilst the rest of you are doing what I should being doing. Just fucking great." But Bella had already left.

"C'mon Banksie," Charlie said. "It's a start."

"Whatever."

"C'mon let's go, this is gonna be a good year Banks. For all of us. It's gonna be good year."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks probably never will. I only own Bella and Emily and some other random OCs.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to my other Mighty Ducks fic 'The Way Things Are' I'd recommend you read that first, but this can also be read as a stand-alone fic. Please read and review.**

ADAM P.O.V:

Charlie and I began to make our way down to the locker room when I saw her. She turned her head and we made eye contact making me feel extremely nauseous.

"Um, I'll see you later," I murmured to Charlie and bolted to the nearest bathroom. No sooner had I locked the door I felt my breakfast begin to make a re appearance. I had just finished emptying my stomach when I heard the door open.

"Adam, Adam are you in here?!"

Charlie.

"In here," I groaned still holding my stomach as I unlocked the door.

"Shit, man are you alright?"

"Geez, I dunno Charlie? Do I look alright?"

"What's with this attitude?"

"What attitude?" I spat.

"You're acting like I did when you were put on Varsity."

"Ahh, and he begins to make the connection."

"You're mad 'cause I get to play hockey and you don't."

"Of course, I am. I want to be back out there. I want to feel the exhilaration when your gliding down the ice and it's just between you, the puck and the goalie. I miss that."

"That doesn't explain all this though," he said gesturing to my vomit stained jersey and the cubicle.

"Right, the new girl, it's Emily from the Goodwill Games…"

"The one you have a crush on."

I shook my head, because it had just hit me that maybe I did have a crush on her at some point. But there was someone else in my dream, someone who I wasn't supposed to like. Though apparently… I did. Someone who was talking to Emily at this very moment. That's when I felt nauseous; not when I saw her. When I saw him.

That's when I threw up again.

Charlie winced.

"Let's just go down to meet Orion," I said wiping my mouth.

"Are you surre?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go."

Charlie didn't look convinced. But we walked out anyway.

…

I managed to ignore most of the strange looks I was getting from the rest of the school as we made our way to the ice rink. The occasional 'are you alright'. Sympathetic looks from teachers.

Did I mention that just about everyone in Minnesota has heard about my near suicide last year?

When we finally made it to the locker room Bella sent a death stare in me and Charlie's direction

"You're late," she hissed."

"Gee, love you too Ace."

"You are so lucky that Coach is still trying to find the new kid that's playing, or I would slit your throat right now."

"I'm sorry," I said. "But we were kind of pre-occupied."

"Shit, what happened to you?" she asked scrunching up her nose at the smell protruding from my shirt.

"Nothing," I muttered.

"Anyway," she began. "I spoke to Coach Orion yesterday about the team. Goldberg, Averman, Luis, Julie and Russ were left down on JV. And…"

"Wait, who's goalie then?"

"Scooter was a junior last year not a senior like the rest of them. Anyway, he wasn't the only one there's a couple of the old Varsity guys, some new transfer kid from, well, god knows where, the bash bro's, Dwayne, Ken, Connie and Guy. Which leaves me and Charlie, of course."

She hadn't mentioned me, not at all. I didn't exist, I was a nutcase. Nothing had changed over the summer.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Please read and review. What do you think of the new team? If I forgot any Ducks please let me know and I'll add them in. And who do you think the new student is (not Emily the other one)?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks probably never will. I only own Bella and Emily and some other random OCs.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to my other Mighty Ducks fic 'The Way Things Are' I'd recommend you read that first, but this can also be read as a stand-alone fic. Please read and review.**

ADAM P.O.V:

"Alright you lot, Ducks, Warriors things are gonna change around here. I've posted the line up if you haven't already seen it, any questions ask me or Captain Duck. Practice starts tomorrow, Conway, Banks', a word."

"As I'm sure you are aware by now, we have a new Icelandic transfer student in our team."

The three of us exchanged frantic looks, Bella hadn't mentioned Iceland.

"I trust you'll all do your best to ensure he integrates well into the Ducks, and don't be to harsh on the Warriors alright, you can keep you C Charlie but careful I might just take it away."

We walked into his office and there he was sitting across from Orion's desk. The other in my dream the one who I apparently liked. Silver medallist at the Junior Goodwill Games.

Gunnar Stahl.

"Hello, Captain Duck, Speedster and Banks"

"Hello Gunnar," Bella said.

"Welcome to Eden Hall."

"Thank you."

"Well, Charlie could you please show Gunnar to his room, he'll be dorming with you and Adam. Bella go with them, I need to speak with Adam."

I took a seat as the others filed out.

"Here it is Banks, we all know that you are in no condition to play at this point so I'm willing to offer you an assistant coaching position, before you say anything, I know it's not ideal, but the doctor's orders still stand."

"I know," I responded looking down at my feet. "Thanks."

"We sat in a sort of awkward silence before I spoke.

"Um, coach, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"When I can play again, what if- what if-" I inhaled and finally looked him in the eye. "What if I'm not as good?"

"You are a raw talent Banks, you won't forget how to play. If you're out of practice the rest will help you, they're your friends. They didn't leave your side last time? Did they?"

"Thanks Coach."

"Uh, Banks have you thrown up lately or something because your shirt looks and smells terrible."

"Oh, yeah, I better go shower. Thanks again."

"Anytime."

**A/N: So, what do you think? Sorry it was so short. I'll update soon. Any ideas I've got a basic plot line, but I need to add some layers, so let me know. The next chapter involves a party, a game of spin the bottle, a break up, some secrets and you'll get to properly meet Emily and the rest of the team.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks probably never will. I only own Bella and Emily and some other random OCs.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to my other Mighty Ducks fic 'The Way Things Are' I'd recommend you read that first, but this can also be read as a stand-alone fic. Please read and review.**

"What did Orion want?" Charlie asked when I walked through the door.

"Just asking me about the coaching thing again."

"And."

"I agreed, it'll be good."

"You don't sound convinced."

"Whatever."

"So, Gunnar."

"I don't really care, he's alright. Let him be a Duck."

"Okay one down, a flock to go."

"Where'd he go?"

"To get his stuff."

"We should look into getting our stuff at some point."

"Yeah."

"I saw you talking to Portman on his way out…"

"He and Fulton have decided to throw a 'little' get together tonight."

"Ah."

"I mean seriously term hasn't even started yet."

"The guest list?"

"Ducks new and old, current Varsity players, some others from our year and 'the hot new chick'."

"How'd they meet Emily?"

"Ran into her yesterday, apparently they got in then, like Bella."

"Got it."

"Oi, Captain Duck help me with the door would ya," came Gunnar's Icelandic drawl.

"You know I think that nickname's gonna get very old very quickly," I chuckled, he flipped me off whilst he trudged towards the door.

"Hey Gunnar, the Bash bros are having a start of term party tonight, you game?"

"Sure, vhy not."

"Great."

"I'll see you guys later," I muttered.

"Banksie, if you see Bells tell her that we gonna have to post pone our date for tomorrow."

"Will do."

I walk out, but the door doesn't close behind me right away. "Banks, no hard feelings, right?" Gunnar asked. I looked him in the eye for the first time that day. He had grown since the games and looked different without all his pads on. He'd cut his hair exposing the shape of his face more and his icy blue eyes were…. Snap out of it, Banks. You shouldn't be admiring the physique of some other boy, especially if, for all intents and purposes, he was your mortal enemy just two years ago.

"I gotta go," I muttered and ran down the hallway, god only knows where I was going.

CHARLIE P.O.V:

Adam was acting weird again. And once again I had no clue why

**A/N: Well? This chapter has been split into two. So it's actually the next one that involves the party, break-up and spin the bottle. Can you guess who they're between, let me know in the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks probably never will. I only own Bella and Emily and some other random OCs.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to my other Mighty Ducks fic 'The Way Things Are' I'd recommend you read that first, but this can also be read as a stand-alone fic. Please read and review.**

ADAM P.O.V:

When I got to the end of the hall I ran, from what I wasn't quite sure, to where, well, I didn't know that either. All I did know, was that this wasn't right, it wasn't right at all.

…

I ended up back at Michele and Gordon's house, my house, whatever. Once I had burst through the front door, I collapsed on the ground crying.

"Adam? Is that you?" Ms MacKay asked walking out of the kitchen.

"Uh, yeah, I, uh, just needed a new shirt. That's all," I said wiping away my tears and heading up the stairs to my room.

"Okay, Gordon's upstairs if you need anything, I'm just gonna head out, give Charlie and Bella my love when you get back to school," she called as I stumbled towards Bombay's study.

Coach looked slightly flabbergasted when I turned the knob of his office. He gave me an odd look and said to the guy on the other line that he could call later, before hanging up.

"Adam, what happened? Are you alright?"

"Coach, how'd you know you liked Michele?"

"Um, I'm not too sure, I just knew."

"Thanks."

"Why?"

"Doesn't matter," I mumbled.

"I'm just gonna get a new shirt and head ack to school, Bash bros are having a party."

"Have fun?"

"I'll try."

CHARLIE P.O.V:

I should've known this was how it would turn out. We were a bunch of fifteen-year-olds who had managed to get totally wasted. I knew we were screwed when Guy suggested spin the bottle; he hated that game, ever since he and Connie got together, he refused to let anyone else kiss her. Something was definitely wrong there.

"I dump your ass, Guy Germaine!" And there it was.

"Pass me that bottle, Portman."

"Alright."

Things just escalated from there. I'd kissed Bella, Bella kissed Luis, Luis kissed Julie, Julie kissed Portman, Portman kissed some cheerleader, the cheerleader kissed Scooter, who kissed one of the other Varsity guys (that was awkward), who kissed Connie, Connie then kissed Fulton, Fulton kissed Bella, who kissed Jesse, who keeps popping up at our parties, who kissed Emily, who kissed Guy, Guy then kissed Connie (much to one another's disgust), who kissed Gunnar, who kissed Adam (who had only just arrived), who ran out of the room abruptly ending the game.

I wanted to chase after him, but I was absolutely smashed, so I just sat back down, and no one gave his disappearance a second thought. Six months ago, it might've been different, but he had improved. He had improved a lot.

ADAM P.O.V:

The only person to follow me when I ran was Emily.

"Hey Adam, wait up. It's good to see you again."

"You two."

"You okay."

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just you kinda stormed off."

"Oh, that. I'm just a little tired that's all."

"Okay, um, well, I'm probably gonna go to bed to now."

"See ya, ballerina."

"Bye bye, broken boy."

**A/N: Thanks for reading. What do you think of Adam's little chat with Bombay? Connie and Guy's break up? Gunnar and Adam kissing? Let me know in the reviews**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks probably never will. I only own Bella and Emily and some other random OCs.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to my other Mighty Ducks fic 'The Way Things Are' I'd recommend you read that first, but this can also be read as a stand-alone fic. Please read and review.**

ADAM P.O.V:

I didn't go straight to bed after speaking to Em. I don't regret that decision either.

I waited up until Gunnar returned.

"I'm sorry Banks," he said in his Icelandic drawl. "I trust that ve are good?"

"Yeah, we're good. I'm sorry. I mean you're not even that bad – of a kisser that is – I was just scared and, I guess–".

Then he kissed me. Again. And the worst part is:

I enjoyed it. A lot.

So, I intensified it. Exploring every bit of his moth with my tongue, then after several minutes we broke apart. Just in time to hear a wasted Charlie making his way down to our room.

"Ve should probably go help him."

"Yeah, we should."

We walked out into the corridor and heaved Charlie to his bed. Which still had no sheets or anything and tried to convince him to go to sleep. That was harder.

Once Charlie was settled onto his drunken slumber, I turned back to Gunnar.

"Well," I said.

"Vell."

"I like you," I blurted. Shit, I sounded like a pre-teen girl or something.

"That's convenient considering that, I like you too."

"Wow."

"Vow."

"Can I kiss you again?" I asked, kicking myself at how stupid that sounded.

"I don't see vhy not," he responded.

So, I did. We fell onto his bed as we made out for at least half an hour, before we fell asleep in one another's arms.

…

When we woke the next morning, I sprang from Gunnar's embrace and looked at the clock on the side table, 7.45. Ten more minutes and we'd miss breakfast. Which would lead to us missing our first class, and god only knows I missed a hell of a lot of class last year. I shook Charlie awake and we made our way down to our table in the cafeteria.

It was extremely tense when we arrived. Guy and Connie were not even acknowledging each other, the old Varsity guys were doing their best to keep a firm distance from us Ducks, Portman, Fulton, Russ, Kenny and Goldberg kept giving Gunnar dirty looks. I can only imagine what would happen if they found out what happened between the two of us, you know what, I'm not gonna even go there.

Things only got worse as the day progressed.

I was walking down to the rink when I saw someone, someone who I hadn't scene in nearly a year.

Ollie.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. First to the guest reviewer; as you can probably see I do intend for Adam and Gunnar to get together, I get what you were saying about Connie and Guy being over freshmen year, but I saw that as more of a rift between the two. What you said about Bombay and Adam's chat really being just a chat, you were right. I initially had it as being more of a heart to heart between the two then changed my mind at the last minute.**

**Anyway, what do you all think of Adam and Gunnar getting together? Why do you think Adam and Bella's brother is at the school? What do you reckon will happen next? I need ideas as to what should happen next. Let me know your opinions in the reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks probably never will. I only own Bella, Alex and Emily and some other random OCs.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to my other Mighty Ducks fic 'The Way Things Are' I'd recommend you read that first, but this can also be read as a stand-alone fic. Please read and review.**

ADAM P.O.V:

I stood in shock for a moment.

"Ollie, what the hell are you doing here?" I stuttered, approaching him.

"Does a guy need an excuse to see his little brother and sister?" He teased.

"Yeah, he does. If he lives on the other side of the world and he's not even supposed to be talking to his little brother 'cause he's a disgrace, a cutting sociopath and potentially a crazed faggot!" I exploded, Ollie gave me a strange, shocked look. "Who apparently just came out to his brother by accident."

"You're gay? Is that why Dad kicked you out? Why didn't you ever tell me about the cutting? I mean Bella mentioned you'd been in hospital, she didn't say why."

"That doesn't matter. Why are you here?"

"Coach Reilly's having a retirement party, I'm supposed to invite you and Bella. But back up a moment, you're gay?"

"Coach Reilly's retiring, I had no idea."

"Don't change the subject."

"I might be, okay? Can you just drop it, no one knows. Well, except Gunnar, but…"

"Who's Gunnar?"

"Let's go find Bella, shall we?"

"Alright."

…

"He wants us to come?" Bella asked incredulously. "Why? I mean we're Ducks not Hawks."

"C'mon Bells. We all know for a fact that you were always his favourite."

"And he probably just wants to be able to say to all those he's coached before us that he taught international gold medallists how to score and how to skate," I added.

"I don't really want to go, I mean, he did so many terrible things to us."

"He seemed really eager for you to go."

"Ads, is Coach going?"

"He might be, he hasn't mentioned it though."

"Weird."

"Um, I gotta go," I murmured looking at my watch. "Appointment with Alex."

BELLA P.O.V

"Who's Alex?" Ollie asked me.

"His psychiatrist."

"Oh, and who's Gunnar?"

"Captain of the Iceland team, he goes here now. "Why?"

"No reason, no reason," he said, looking at me like he knew something I didn't.

"Why does Reilly want us to go? Really?"

"I told you."

"I want the truth."

"He wants you to coach the Hawks for him."

"Me and Ads?"

"You."

"Along with Varsity, and helping Adam back onto his feet, or skates so to speak. I wouldn't have time."

"Ace, you got this. It's a good job, you should take it. Dad spoke to Reilly, they both agree."

"So, you're here on Dad's orders," I huffed.

"No, I'm here for you and Adam. You are my little brother and sister after all."

"Okay. So how have you been?"

"Good. You, we didn't get much of a chance to talk to each other over the summer."

"I don't like your girlfriend."

"Noted."

"I'm dating Charlie Conway."

"The Captain?"

"Yeah."

"Does he treat you right? Should I beat him up?"

"Please don't. Adam nearly died because we didn't tell him, so I figured I should tell you."

"Got it."

"Well, I best be off. I'm having lunch with the lads later."

"Bye, Oll."

"Bye, Ace."

ADAM P.O.V

"I can play?!"

"You can begin to train with the team, as a physical rehab. A month or two, and yes, you can play."

"Wow. That's incredible."

"Now moving onto our usual business. How has the last week gone?"

"Alright," I said, not looking her in the eye.

"Tell me the truth Adam."

"My Hawks coach is having a reunion, Gunnar Stahl is at Eden Hall, my brother's in town, I'm rooming with Charlie _and _Gunnar, Orion made me assistant coach, Ms MacKay's having a baby, but apart from her doctor I'm the only one that knows," I paused, I had warmed up to Alex a lot since our fist meeting, but I wasn't sure whether I wanted to tell her about the kiss, es. I did anyway. "I kissed someone last night, after he kissed me."

"Slow down, Adam. I got to write this down. Tell Michele congrats. Hold on, he?"

"Ah, yeah."

"Okay. Who? If you don't mind?"

"Gunnar."

"Stahl?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, thank you for telling me, Adam."

"Your welcome."

…

When I got back to school, I felt sort of relieved that I had gotten that off my chest. I think. I might've just been hungry. I did however know that I had missed at least two classes when I should have only missed one.

"Hey Adam, where you been?" Charlie asked jogging up to me.

"Alex."

"Oh, well?"

"I'm allowed to train."

"Hooray. Our star is back!"

"Shut up you loon."

"Alright, alright. But seriously, that's great."

"Yeah. I guess."

"Okay, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"I can read you better than that Banks."

"It's nothing, honestly."

"Pinky swear?"

"I'm gonna punch you soon."

"Point made."

"Thank you."

"I gotta go."

"See ya."

I walked back to the dorm, I didn't really feel like going to class.

"Hello," Gunnar said when I walked in.

"Shit. You scared me."

"Sorry."

"This is awkward."

"Extremely."

"How drunk were you last night? When everything went down?"

"Not very."

"Me neither."

I locked the door, then, I kissed him. Whether or not he was expecting it I may never know.

It deepened, and I could feel my cock harden as we rubbed against each other, and the next thing I knew I was having sex with Gunnar Stahl on my bed.

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading. I really appreciate it. So, should Bella coach the Hawks? How should Bombay find out about Ms MacKay having a baby? Should Adam have told Alex and Ollie about his sexuality? Done that with Gunnar? Should they go to the reunion? Let me know in the reviews. Please give me your ideas they are always so helpful. This is also one of the lob=ngest chapters yet, nearly a thousand words!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks probably never will. I only own Bella, Alex and Emily and some other random OCs.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to my other Mighty Ducks fic 'The Way Things Are' I'd recommend you read that first, but this can also be read as a stand-alone fic. Please read and review.**

ADAM P.O.V:

Everything was perfect as it should be.

Until afterwards that is.

When Gunnar saw my scars.

"Vhen vere you planning on telling me?"

"I was trying to avoid it."

"Oh."

"Can we not talk about it, please."

"I you vish it."

"Thanks."

"You have stopped though?"

"Yes."

"And you handle it vell?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then ve have nothing to vorry about."

…

I dropped back home at the end of the day. I think Michele was surprised to see me again so soon.

"Hey Adam, what are you doing here?"

"Just thought I should get my stuff."

"Do you want to stay for dinner tonight?"

"Sure. Are you gonna tell Gordon about the baby?"

"Yes."

"Alex says congrats by the way."

"That's nice, did you go see her earlier?"

"Yeah."

"How'd it go?"

"Same as always. I can train know though."

"Gordon will be so happy to hear."

"I hope so. Michele, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Would you," I pause. "Would you care if I was, if I was gay?"

"No, Adam. Of course not."

"Good."

"Are you?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Alright."

THIRD PERSON P.O.V:

When Bombay got home from work Adam was up in his room packing the rest of his things to take to school that night and Michele was just finishing up setting the table.

"Special occasion?" Bombay asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"In a way."

"Um, Michele whose skates are they," he asked gesturing to the pair on the floor next to the door.

"Guess."

"They're too small for you, me or Adam."

"But they'll be the perfect size for our son."

"For our _son_!" Bombay shouted sweeping Michele up into his arms.

"Congrats, Coach," Adam said running down the stairs, duffel bag in hand. "Is it alright if I just go back to school."

"If you want to."

"I think I will. I missed a fair bit of class today, so I'm gonna ask Julie for her notes or something."

"Okay."

"Oh, and Coach, are you going to Coach Reilly's thing next month?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Ollie."

"Are you going to go?"

"Maybe. I haven't decided yet."

ADAM P.O.V:

"Where's Charlie?" I asked when I walked into my dorm.

"Vith, Bella."

"Okay."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm good."

"Good."

"Bored. Bored is another word."

"Yes."

"Wanna go for a skate?"

"Vhy not."

"Okay, uh, let's go, I guess."

…

We skated around for about an hour before, Gunnar came to a halt beside me.

"Can I ask you something?" I said turning to look him in the eye.

"Ya."

"The Vikings did they, did they know you were, gay?"

"Ya."

"And they were, okay, with it?"

"Of course."

"Cool," I said slipping my arm around his waist. He gave me a crooked sort of smile.

"I could get used to this," he sighed as I pulled him closer. He wasn't that much taller than me, but just enough that he could rest his chin atop my head.

"I could get used to this too," I whispered back.

Gunnar leaned down and kissed me.

That right there, was my own little infinity.

CHARLIE P.O.V:

Bella and I had had dinner at the diner and then we walked back to school enjoying the last few rays of sunlight. We then walked down to the ice rink, but Bella stopped me just outside.

"Coach Reilly wants me to Coach the Hawks this winter," she blurted.

"Oh, um, wow, really, that's uh, that's great."

"I don't have to."

"But you want to."

"Well, yeah. I know what you're going to say. Ads and I are the Hawks who drowned in a duck pond or once a Hawk, always a Duck. But guess what Charlie, I am a Hawk. And a Duck to. I'm a Banks, it's in my blood. So, yes, I want to coach this team, teach them that it isn't all about winning, but I love _you_ Charlie, so I want your input."

I stared at her in shock.

"What?"

"You said you loved, me. You've never said that before."

"You sound like a girl, Mr Conway."

"What if I don't care?"

"Then I'll love you just the same."

"Good. You should do it. The coaching thing."

"Thank you, Captain, should I salute now, or will a bow do?"

"Shut up."

"Wanna skate?"

"Sure."

…

I had my skates on first, so I made my way out from the rooms onto the ice, but then I saw them.

Adam and Gunnar, in an intense lip lock out on the ice."

**A/N: Well, how'd I do? First thank you to bobcatwriter for the idea on how Ms MacKay should break the news. What do you think? Charlie telling Bella to go for it? Charlie seeing Adam and Gunnar? Adam's little chat with Ms MacKay? How should the rest of the Ducks (and Varsity) find out? Any ideas what Ms MacKay and Bombay should name the baby? Let me know in the reviews. If you have any other questions let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks probably never will. I only own Bella, Alex and Emily and some other random OCs.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to my other Mighty Ducks fic 'The Way Things Are' I'd recommend you read that first, but this can also be read as a stand-alone fic. Please read and review.**

_Three weeks later_

ADAM P.O.V:

"Adam, Coach vas in here a few minutes ago, he left something on your bed."

I walked over to my bed on the other side of the room and that's when I saw it.

A white jersey with the sign of the Duck.

I turned it over and ran my hands over the lettering.

99\. BANKS.

It was official.

"I'm back," I whispered, as Gunnar slid his arm around my waist. And kissed my head.

I turned it back again and noticed the little detail that hadn't been there before, a letter; like Charlie's except this time it was an A.

"Alternate."

"Congratulations."

"Is it childish that I want to run around the room and scream."

"No."

"Good. I don't think I will though."

"Good."

"How so?"

"Because I thought ve could do our own bit of celebrating." I leaned in and kissed my boyfriend on the lips hard and slow. This was perfect. I had hockey and Gunnar, everything was beginning to fall into place.

CHARLIE P.O.V:

Bella and I lay on the bed in her private dorm. Yes, private dorm. Adam had one last year as well. That's what you get for being a Cake Eater. But it comes with it's perks. Well, for me anyway.

"Are you all right?" she whispered.

"Of course," I replied hastily, but she saw straight through it.

"What's bothering you?"

"I saw something a few weeks ago that I wasn't supposed to see. And I don't know whether I should tell anyone for fear of hurting the people involved."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"I feel like Adam should."

"This involves Ads?" she exclaimed sitting up abruptly.

"And Gunnar," I said lying her back down and running my hands through her blonde locks.

"How so?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Last time Ads kept a secret from me it turned out to be a pretty big deal, so, out with-it captain."

"I saw Adam making out with Gunnar."

She looked at me in shock for a moment.

"That's um. That's, wow."

"You okay?"

"It's not really what I was expecting."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for starters, I didn't think I'd be finding out my brother was a faggot."

"Are you okay with it though?"

"I don't know Charlie," she whispered sobbing into my chest. "I really don't."

…

Coach Orion called me down to his office that night.

"Ah, Charlie, I just wanted to run something by you," he said gesturing for me to take a seat. "Gordon and I paid a visit to Dr. Montgomery yesterday, and she has cleared Adam to play."

"That's incredible."

"I hope you don't mind but I've taken it upon myself to make Adam an Alternate."

"That's fine by me, is he really allowed to play again?"

"Yes. Which leads me to this where should I play him?"

"First line centre," I answer without a second thought.

"That would mean bumping Guy down to left wing second line and Gunnar as second line centre, do you think that'll work."

"Yeah. The ABC lie up, back together at last."

"The ABC?"

"Adam, Bella, Charlie. We were first line at the Goodwill Games. Bombay tended to nickname the line ups. We had the Oreo line back in peewees and…" I was cut off by someone entering the office. "Hey Adam," I said.

"Hey Charlie, you seen Bells?"

"Nope."

"Oh, okay. Coach thanks by the way."

"No problem Adam, first line centre how does that sound."

"Great."

"Training, tomorrow 6 am. Sharp."

"I'll be there."

BELLA P.O.V:

Coach Reilly's party is tomorrow night.

I don't know what I should do.

Tell Adam about the coaching thing? But I don't really want to talk to him.

Should I even go?

What will the Hawks think?

But I know it'll be fine, for me. Because I'm not the one McGill went after that last game.

I'm Coach Reilly's gem, his secret weapon. He was the one that nicknamed me Ace, the Ducks just caught on later. According to Coach Bombay he gave a small smile when he mentioned me that first game we played against them. Sure, he was proud of Ads, but he adored me. Still does, he came over for dinner a few times last year after Adam was gone. I've always had it easier, I was accepted to the Ducks first, I was accepted again a lot faster than he was after the Varsity problem last year. Not that I pity that fag, I just wanted to get that out there.

**A/N: Thoughts? Is Adam ready to be back, physically and mentally? Will Bella be okay with the whole Adam being gay scenario? How will Adam's first game back go? Is Charlie really all that happy about Adam being made alternate? How will the twins fair at the retirement party? Thoughts on the line up alterations? Any tips on how to write hockey? Let me know your ideas. In the reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks probably never will. I only own Bella, Alex and Emily and some other random OCs.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to my other Mighty Ducks fic 'The Way Things Are' I'd recommend you read that first, but this can also be read as a stand-alone fic. Please read and review.**

ADAM P.O.V:

"Pass it to Banks," Coach hollered at Bella. But she slid it off to Guy instead. Who had the puck taken off him by Gunnar, who gave me a small smile as he glided down to the other goal. "What the hell was that, Banks?" Coach thundered as Bella clambered into the box.

"I thought he was open."

"Well, clearly he wasn't."

"But I thought he was," she yelled back. "Are we done here? I've got somewhere to be."

No one gives Bells yelling at coach a second thought, why? Because she's the golden child. Of all of us she'll probably play in the Olympics one day. She knows what she's doing. Of course, she does she's a Banks, born and bred. Me too, I guess.

Of the Banks twins she was the first to be a Duck , because she wasn't a bully. Sure, she hung out with me, McGill and Larson sometimes but never anything more, she was never there when we tormented District 5.

"Bella, why are you going to this thing tonight?" Charlie asked earnestly, he seemed to be re thinking his idea to let her get away with going.

"Because."

"Are you gonna coach them?" Everyone had stopped skating by this point.

"Yes, I am. You got a problem with that, Conway?" she spat, I could tell using his last name was one step to far.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a Hawk, it's part of me just as much as being a duck," she said, skating off. Everyone immediately diverted their gazes to me.

"I'm a Duck, I swear it. If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't even be alive. I'll go talk to her."

When we all trudged into the changeroom she gave me the strangest look when I approached her.

"What, was that Bells?"

"Get away from me."

"Hey what's going on?"

"Get away from me you fag," she screamed. "And take your boyfriend too!" she added gesturing to Gunnar.

This caused an uproar from the team.

"Shit," I muttered, as Gunnar shot me a glare and said what appeared to be a string of rather colourful words in Icelandic.

So, I ran.

And they all knew what it meant.

I ran away. Far as I could.

For hours. Considering the situation, I could go out for cross country next year I've run so far.

I knew I wouldn't be chased, I ignored the stairs I was receiving until I found alleyway. I pulled out my razors, which I had bought when I was in Saint Paul earlier and got to work.

_Fag._

_Hopeless._

_Useless._

I carved the words into my arms and legs. Criss-crosses covered my chest.

I didn't cry. I just peacefully drifted off into what I hoped would be my last sleep.

CHARLIE P.O.V:

Banks hasn't come back. Gunnar's lost it. Bella's at Coach Reilly's retirement. It's past curfew. I have an algebra quiz tomorrow. My world is falling apart.

These are the things I am certain of.

Adam may have left the state, cut, or otherwise. Gunnar is not happy at Adam. Bella is going to coach the Hawks. I'm

These are my theories.

None of which I can act on.

BELLA P.O.V:

"Ace, good to see you," Larson hollered getting up from where he was sitting with McGill, Norbert and Johnson. They hadn't changed much, taller, yes. But that was just about it.

"How are you? We haven't heard anything since we found out you were playing in the Goodwill Games," McGill said

"Yeah. Did you watch it?"

"We did. Coach Reilly made us study every one of your shots and movements claiming that you were the reason we lost against the Ducks," Johnson added as I sat down.

"Were you really gonna trip us that day in the park?"

"Maybe," Norbert said.

"Son of a bitch."

"Watch your mouth, Bells," sounded a voice from behind me.

"Ollie!" I said jumping up. That's what I needed my big brother, not my faggot big brother my proper one.

"Hey, calm down. Adam here yet?"

"Nope."

He walked off to talk to some of his old friends and I re-joined mine.

"Ah, Ace," Coach Reilly said.

"Hi Coach," I smiled. "How've you been?"

"Good, good. I wanted to talk to you about that coaching position."

"Yes, I'd be glad to do it."

"Perfect, well people to greet things to do, say hello to your parents for me.

I sat back down.

"And just like that you're back in his inner circle," Johnson mused.

"Yeah, just like the good old days."

**A/N: Well? Just in case you were wondering, I made Johnson up and Norbert was the name of the blonde hawk in D2. Will Adam be alright? Why is Gunnar mad? What's Charlie's opinion? What do the other ducks think? The other hawks? How will it all play out? Please give me your ideas I guarantee I will consider all of them. If you review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks probably never will. I only own Bella, Johnson, Alex and Emily and some other random OCs.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to my other Mighty Ducks fic 'The Way Things Are' I'd recommend you read that first, but this can also be read as a stand-alone fic. Please read and review.**

BELLA P.O.V:

"Ace, can I talk to you?" Coach Bombay whispered.

"What?"

"It's Adam."

"Why would I care."

"He's in the hospital. He cut again."

"No, no, no. This is all my fault."

"Bella it's not your fault, it was never your fault."

"That was different, I yelled at him. I forced him to run, it was my fault this time."

"What did you tell him?"

"I yelled at him, because he's a fag and he's with that piece of shit Gunnar Stahl."

"I knew."

"How?"

"I knew, Michele knew, Ollie knew."

I turned to my brother, "You knew, you knew, and you didn't care."

"He's my little brother. He's your big brother, when you two were born, we sorta agreed to accept him no matter what."

"Dad, didn't."

"Well, to hell with him."

I turned back to Bombay, "Will he be okay?"

"It's worse than last time, a lot worse."

"Will he be okay?!" I screamed loud enough for everyone in the room to hear me.

"There's a one in," he took a deep breath. "A one in fifteen chance he'll be okay."

…

"What's going on?" I whispered to Charlie as we ran into the hospital.

"He's been in the ER for the last 45 minutes."

"And…"

"I don't know."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Really."

"Bells, I love you. Got that? Sure, you went a bit far today, but let's move on."

"Okay."

"What should we do now?"

"Now, we wait."

He's forgiven me to soon. I know it, I'm a monster. I've practically wished death upon my brother, yelled at my coach and boyfriend. I'm a terrible person. People say we all become our parents one day, and I've acted just like my dad

**A/N: Well? Sorry it was so short, I just had to get that out of the way. I'm no doctor so don't hate me if the chances of Adam surviving are completely off. Should Charlie have forgiven Bella? Where do the Hawks stand? Do **_**you **_**forgive Bella? What will happen to Adam if he recovers? What should happen next? I'm thinking the next chapter should just be a bunch of flashbacks to the movies with Bella in them, what scenes would you guys like to see I'll try to include as many as possible. Please give me your ideas I guarantee I will consider all of them. If you review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks probably never will. I only own Bella, Johnson, Alex and Emily and some other random OCs.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to my other Mighty Ducks fic 'The Way Things Are' I'd recommend you read that first, but this can also be read as a stand-alone fic. Please read and review. Alright this chapters a little supernatural so to speak, if that's not your thing feel free to skip it, but I got a really cool review from bobcatwriter and I wanted to give it a shot.**

BELLA P.O.V:

_[flashback sequence (not in time order I hope you get each scene)]_

"_Ace passes to Banks, he's coming across the goalie, between his legs…" Adam commentated as we bladed around._

"_Score!" we yelled together._

"_Hey cake eaters, you wanna play some real hockey?" Jesse hollered_

"_Come on," Charlie shouted._

"_Yeah!"_

…

"_No, the two of you will not be playing for him. You're Hawks not Ducks," Dad spat._

"_We just wanna play hockey dad," I whispered._

"_Not for him, you're not."_

"_Please, dad?"_

"_No, that's my final word you understand?"_

…

"_I think we should go tomorrow."_

"_Are you sure, Ads?"_

"_Yeah dad's out of town, he can't stop us."_

"_They won't want us there."_

"_Who cares? Swallow your dignity Ace and play."_

"_Quack?"_

"_Quack."_

…

"_Besides we could all use the conditioning," Julie retorted._

"_Easy for you to say, babe."_

"_Hey, her name's Julie not babe," Adam said without thinking, he did that a lot, said the first thing that came to mind. I snorted._

"_Don't tell me how to talk, rich boy."_

"_Back off Portman."_

…

_Riley and Cole shoved us down the corridor, the night we found out about the dinner._

_Cole pushed Adam hard into his dorm room and Riley lead me back my own._

"_Keep your pretty little mouth shut, got that Ace."_

"_Of course," I whimpered._

…

"_I didn't know, Charlie. I swear."_

"_Yeah right, preppy."_

"_Charlie, I promise we had no idea."_

"_Say whatever you want rich girl."_

_[end flashbacks]_

"I'm sorry, I can't. I gotta go," I whispered to Charlie.

Ollie drove me home and I laid on my bed sobbing.

Because despite what Bombay and Charlie may say; this is my fault.

I clambered down onto my knees and prayed. It was the only idea I had left.

**A/N: Okay this is the supernatural bit it's pretty much like that scene in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows where he speaks to Dumbledore or the ghost of Christmas. Thanks again to bobcatwriter for the idea.**

THIRD PERSON P.O.V:

Adam rubbed his eyes, he was lying on the floor of what appeared to be a completely white room.

"Hans?" he asked.

"Come on," Hans said.

"Where are we going?" Adam ask.

"You'll see," Hans said with a wink like the one he used give Charlie.

The scene changed.

They appeared to be in Bella's bedroom, he could hear Bella on her knees in tears saying, "Are you even listening to me? Please God Bring me back my brother I am so so so sorry for what I said. I love him, I am so stupid and selfish."

"See she loves, you is there more of a reason to go on living?" Hans said.

Adam reached down and touched Bella on the shoulder and said, "I'm right here, Bella. It's okay, I'll be okay, I hope" he then turned to Hans,

"How come is she not talking to me?"

"She can't see or hear you, only feel your presence," Hans responded.

Adam tried to shake her, move her arms, flick a finger at the back of her head.

"I said she could feel your presence not feel how you are hurting her. Come on let's go," Hans said. "Where are we going now?" Adam asked.

"You'll see," Hans said with a wink. The scene changed again and they appeared in Bella's life some 10 or so years into the future in an apartment, they see her beaten bruised, bloody and pregnant. "Hans what happened to her?"

"See after you died, she went down a pretty dangerous spiral. Broke up with Charlie. Met a guy who she thought was terrific and treated her like a queen in front of people, but behind the scenes well that's a different story he said gesturing to the scene before them.

"WHAT THE HELL WOMEN! ALL I ASK FOR IS TO COME HOME TO A CLEAN HOUSE AND A HOT MEAL ON THE TABLE! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR YOUR FAT ASSED LARD?" The man shouted at her. "No," Bella said crying.

"Is she?" Adam asked. "Pregnant?"

"Yes. How your nephew held on I will never know. Especially after she was thrown down a flight of stairs," Hans said.

"She got thrown down a flight of stairs?" Adam asked his anger bubbling.

"Just watch," Hans says.

Adam watched at his sister got punched and kicked in the stomach and then thrown down the stairs. "YOU JERK, HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY SISTER?" Adam screamed as he tried to punch the guy that hit her but naturally the guy felt nothing.

Hans grabbed Adam's arm and rushed him out of there quickly, "I told you they can feel nothing," Hans said.

"What about Gunnar... Charlie... the rest of the team?" Adam asked nervously.

"Well, most of them went on to live completely normal lives," Hans said.

"Most?" Adam asked. "Well Charlie did land in jail for a while it was too much for him, after you died, and Gunner committed suicide. Bella breaking up with him, He robbed a bank. Serving 15 years to life in prison. Your father was the prosecuting attorney. Even Gordon couldn't get Charlie a lighter sentence. Are you sure you want to die, now?" Hans asked.

"I don't know," Adam blinks "Hans how come I can't see you anymore, Hans?" Adam asks.

"I told you it's not your time yet," Hans voice whispered.

…

"Hans, Hans, where'd you go," Adam said rolling around setting off multiple buzzer and lights around the room.

"Where am I? I want to go home."

**A/N: And? Thanks once again to bobcatwriter it was a pretty cool idea, I hope I satisfied your wishes with the flashbacks. If all that doesn't happen to Bella, what will? Is Adam going to be okay? Sure, he's awake but that's only the first hurdle. I plan on Mr and Mrs Banks to have a bit more input soon, good idea or bad idea, what should they do? What do you think of the flashbacks? Let me know your thoughts, give me your ideas, in the reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks. I only own Bella, Emily, Alex and Jonson.**

CHARLIE P.O.V:

"What are our options?"

"Well, Mr Bombay, he's woken up far too soon, it's not safe for him to be awake yet, as he's lost to much blood. Our best option would be to put him in an induced coma."

"If that's the case how long will he be out?"

"Hard to say."

I opened my eyes to see Coach Bombay talking to another one of the doctors. Third today. Eighth in total.

All with the same answer. The answer that they don't know. That he woke up to soon. That what happens next, we have no control over.

Michele's told me everything's gonna be okay. But it's not. Ever since Adam was in hospital the first time it stopped being okay.

Okay for me.

Okay for Bella.

Okay for the Ducks.

Nothing's been okay for Adam for years.

He's had to endure pain and suffering that we could never imagine, not in our wildest nightmares.

He's my best friend and chances are he won't make it.

We try to help but we don't get it, we never will. Because he doesn't stop.

A single tear ran down my face, followed by more and more. Until my tears came in floods.

"Charlie, Charlie? You alright?" Coach asked sitting next to me.

"Will he be okay?" I croaked.

"I don't know Charlie, he's lost a lot of blood, these are the best doctors in the state. They're doing the best they can."

"Where is he?!" a woman I'd never met before screamed.

"Mrs Banks, is everything alright?" Bombay asked standing up. So, this was Adam and Bella's mum. On closer look you could actually tell; she had the same dark blonde hair they both did and Ollie's eyes. She was beautiful to put it simply. She was young probably early forties. A lot younger than Phillip that's for sure.

"Gordon, I heard Adam was with you. How could you let this happen?"

"Seraphina, what are you doing here?"

"I came home to find Bella and Ollie. Ollie was pounding slap shots at the cut out and Bella was praying, which despite my mothers' protests, is something she does not do often. My son nearly killed himself Mr Bombay. I have a right to go and see him."

"You lost that right a while ago."

"Just tell me why."

"It started when they were ten," I whispered.

"Four years?"

"He couldn't handle the pressure Phillip put on him. We found out in our freshman year, eventually we put a stop to it. Then Bella yelled at him yesterday and he couldn't take it. She was the one person beside him the whole way, she never doubted him. Then she did."

"Charlie, what did she actually say?" Bombay asked.

"I yelled at him, I told him he was a faggot. To take his piece of shit boyfriend with him."

Bella.

"Hey, you good Bells?"

"Was I ever? How is he?"

"I don't kn-"

But I was cut off by the sound of yelling and beeping.

"Adam." I said.

"We're losing him," someone shouted.

"Annabelle, go, just go, okay? Charlie take Bella for a walk alright. Go to your mum's or something I'll be there in a few hours."

Mrs Banks walked out without a flinch.

Bombay was beginning to panic.

He never panicked.

This was about to get real.

**A/N: Not that proud of this chapter, but whatever. I'm no doctor so a lot of what's going to happen will not be at all accurate. Will Adam be okay? What of his parents? What will happen on Charlie and Bella's walk? Where do the Hawks fit in to all of this? When will we see Gunnar again? Let me know your theories.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks. I only own Bella, Emily, Alex and Jonson.**

BELLA P.O.V:

I spent the night on Charlie's couch, it was a Friday night, so I was all clear since Ollie was covering for me. Some of the other Ducks dropped by asking how things were and by other Ducks I mean Portman, Fulton and Julie. The others didn't really get it. Sure, they're worried but they don't quite understand.

…

I was sitting next to Adam's bed when a nurse walked in and began hooking him up to an IV filled with blood.

"What's that?" I asked.

"His blood type AB negative," she responded. "The doctor wants to make up for all the blood he lost, he's going to need quite a bit more though."

"Do you think we have the same blood type?"

"Probably, you're his twin sister, right?"

"Yeah."

"If you're willing to figure it out just head up to level 8 and you'll find the donation centre."

"Thank you."

I walked out and made my way to the elevator.

"Hey, we're you headed?" Charlie asked.

"To donate blood, I'll be back."

I saw him, Bombay and Ollie get up and leave. They followed be down as I began to talk to a second nurse at the desk of the donation centre.

CHARLIE P.O.V:

"I sorry, honey you're to young the state of Minnesota requires donating people to be 17 years old, 15 with parental consent."

"Can I sign the consent form, I'm her brother?" Ollie piped up.

"Depends, how old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

Bombay shook his head. "Ollie, the State of Minnesota requires you to be twenty-five years or older before you can give legal consent to a minor like Bella or Adam."

"THIS IS WHY I LIVE IN FUCKING FRANCE! I HATE THIS STATE!"

"Ollie calm down," Bombay said.

"Are you sure you want this Bells?" I asked, she nods. "Your parents would never let you."

"I'm 15 tomorrow, Charlie. I'm not waiting to more years." I mentally kicked myself for not remembering their birthday. "Who knows what will happen to Adam by then it's a rare blood type. Unless…" she turned her gaze towards Bombay.

"Oh no, no, no. No way," he said. "Do you realise how much trouble I could get into."

"What do legal courts have to do with Bella?"

"I'm not talking about court, Charlie. I'm talking about Michele, Phillip and Seraphina."

"You're scared of Mum and Dad, aren't you?" Ollie smirked.

"He could sue, you three have no idea what it's like to face Phillip in court. You think Seraphina's mad when she's yelling at you. She is a puppy dog compared to your father, as you may know. He will cut you off at the knees and keep cutting. I had to go up against him when I was a law student and it wasn't pretty."

"That's true, remember when I was 17 and I totalled the Lexus, I never thought I'd hear the end of it."

"That was when you hit the telephone pole, right?" Bella asked smiling.

"I hit a deer, and then a pole."

"You were grounded for, what, six months?"

"Nine. I only just got off when I moved for college."

Bella turned back to Coach. "Come on please."

"I'll talk to Michele."

"Thank you," she said flinging her arms around his waist.

The nurse at the desk cleared her throat, "We'll have to wait until she is actually fifteen and I am going to need a birth certificate and two forms of identification."

"28 hours until I'm 15," Bella said looking at her watch.

"Why two forms of ID?" I asked.

"To verify birth date and time."

"Same as Adam except seventeen minutes later."

"I'll need it in writing."

"Okay."

BELLA P.O.V:

As soon as Ollie and I arrived home I began rifling through my dad's desk drawer trying to find my passport and birth certificate.

"Looking for something Ace?" Dad asked, walking in.

"Yeah, my birth certificate and passport."

"Oh, you won't find them in there, they're in the safe. What do you need them for exactly?"

"Just something for Adam," I regretted it the moment I said it, I should've just lied.

"ISABELLA LILLIAN BANKS, YOU ARE TOO STAY AWAY FROM HIM! YOU UNDERSTAND? HE IS NOT YOUR FAMILY ANYMORE!" he exploded.

"HOW DARE YOU," I screamed back. "YOU MAY NOT SEE HIM AS YOUR SON ANYMORE, BUT HE SURE AS HELL IS MY BROTHER!"

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM AND YOUR LITTLE DUCKS TOO!"

"OH, FUCK OFF!"

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOUNG LADY! AND YOU ARE NOT GETTING THOSE PAPERS!"

"TRY AND STOP ME!"

"YOU WON'T GET VERY FAR!"

I ran out. I couldn't take it anymore. If this was what it was like for me, I can only imagine what Adam must have felt over the past few years. I climbed up to my room and called McGill, he was sort of the Portman of the Hawks. The one who looked older than he was and had some rather _questionable _skills.

"Hey McGill, you wouldn't by chance know how to crack a safe? Would you?"

"I'll be right over."

I grinned as I hung up. I could always find a way around Dad's restrictions. He never said anything about Hawks.

…

McGill, Larson and Jonson arrived 20 minutes later.

"It's good to be back," Larson announced stepping over the threshold.

"Shut your mouth, idiot. I'm not technically supposed to have you here, but Dad never explicitly said anything about Hawks so… Let's break into a safe?"

"Wait, are your parents here?"

"Only Ollie, but still preferably we won't get caught. McGill, the safe's in my dad's office. I'm gonna go see how much time we have."

I clambered up the stairs as the boys got to work on the safe.

I peeked into Ollie's room, he was on the phone. Thank god.

"Ace, what exactly are we doing this for?"

"Oh, of course, you don't know," so I filled them in on everything, spefically why I needed the documents.

"Alright, I got it," McGill said after a few minutes. "9863."

"98 and 63," I whispered. "Me and Ollie's jersey numbers."

Larson began rifling through. "Mainly watches and jewellery here."

"There's some documents here, filed under letter."

"Check I. Then A."

"Why A?"

"I think Adam might want his."

Going through my box kind of caused a strange sensation of déjà vu, there was pictures from my peewee days and before. There was one picture that really startled me when I saw it; I couldn't have been more than four years old, it was of me, Adam, Ollie and Dad playing on the pond just outside the house. We were all smiling together.

It must have been from before the auto accident. Not many people are aware but when we were born Dad was playing in the NHL for the Minnesota North Stars. His career ended rather abruptly when his knee blew out when we were about 1 and 1/2 years old. Dad would skate around and teach us how to do it, after his professional career was done. He decided to go to law school and become a lawyer. A few weeks before our fifth birthday he was in a car accident and that's when he began to work Adam and I into the ground, ultimately, he played through us.

That's why it made him mad when we had to transfer to a different team that didn't exactly have a track record of producing champions. When Adam quit Varsity, he couldn't take it. We both take after Dad in some way, but Adam lives and breathes hockey. Just like Dad and it almost kills them to have it ripped away.

"I found them," I said pocketing the picture and grabbing my things. "Get Adam's quickly my parents will be home soon."

"Aren't you worried about what your brother might have to say?"

"Ollie."

"Issy, what the hell are you doing, you're grounded, you're not supposed to have anyone over."

I heard the garage door.

"Shit, grab Adam's and get out of here."

"How?" Jonson asked.

"Um, through the window," I decided.

"What?!"

"Just do it!"

"Okay."

"Bye Bells."

"See ya, Ace."

"You're not going to tell him, right?" I asked Ollie.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because you were on the phone to Francesca and we both know Dad doesn't approve," I said with a sickly-sweet smile.

"You can't prove anything."

"Oh, but I can," I taunted.

"Look don't tell Mum and Dad, and I'll get you to the hospital tomorrow, okay?"

"Deal."

…

"Happy Birthday, Ace," Charlie said, kissing me. Dad was going to be out of town for the next three days and Mum was on her way to some sort of retreat in California, I was in the clear.

"Let's do this thing."

I walked into the donation centre is was a slow process, and if I'm being honest slightly painful. Though I knew it would pay off in the end.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and thanks to bobcatwriter for giving me the outline of this chapter. What do you think? Will Phillip find out? Will Adam wake up? What will happen if he does? What do you think of Phillip's backstory, it doesn't quite make up for all the things he's done? Let me know about that in the reviews, and PM if you have any questions or ideas of your own.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks. I only own Bella, Emily, Alex and Jonson.**

BELLA P.O.V:

"You did good, Ace," Charlie told me afterwards.

I walked into Adam's room and all the Ducks were there. New and Old. Emily as well. She was holding onto Guy's arm for dear life obviously trying to ignore the dirty looks Connie was giving them.

"One would think he'd wake up for cake, being a cake eater and all," Jesse began gesturing to the one on the tray table.

"Thanks Jesse."

"You're welcome. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, all of you."

"Is he going to be okay?" Tammy asked.

"Hard to say. Maybe. But chances are he won't play hockey for a while. Or anything for that matter."

"Are you scared?" Guy whispered.

"I stopped being scared a long time ago. It's hard and nerve racking; but I'm not scared. He'll pull through, he always does."

"You're so brave," Charlie said kissing me again. Averman whistled and a few others chuckled, trust him to make light of the situation.

"No," I told Charlie, looking at the boy on the bed before me, he was barely recognisable from the kid who had scored the winning goal at the Junior Goodwill Games. He was pale and thin, sickly looking with all the IVs and cords hooked up to him. "He's the brave one."

I sat down on the bed and clasped his hand in mine.

He stirred slightly at my touch.

"Hey, Ads," I whispered. "I'm not sure if you can hear me, but Happy Birthday. Please wake up soon. We all miss you. Ducks and Hawks. I found something the other day, a picture of the two of us. I thought you might like it," I said unfolding the photo and placing it in his hand. "It's from when everything was alright, when we didn't have to worry. When it all was going well, and we were Hawks and Dad was playing for the North Stars." That's when I noticed something, I hadn't noticed the previous day. Some writing on the back.

_Dear Issy and Ads,_

_You played well today. Sorry you can't make it to the game this weekend, but I'll call you as soon as I'm on my way home. I love you both._

_Daddy_

How could I forget, the months of intense therapy that the three of us had to go through because we witnessed a car accident over the phone.

This wasn't exactly the birthday I had planned for.

"Um, guys you didn't light the candles."

"The doctors said we weren't allowed to," Emily piped up.

"Something about this being a 'hospital' and fire being 'unsafe'. What a load of bullshit," Portman said grinning.

"C'mon, Ace. Make a wish," Terry said.

I chuckled and shook my head, these were my friends, my Ducks, trust them to make me smile, then I took a deep breath and mimed blowing out candles.

"Ace, 15 and you still can't blow out all the candles, tut tut," Fulton told me, as Charlie leaned in and pretended to blow out the final candle.

"Make a wish, Issy," Ollie said.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Well?" Goldberg asked.

"I can't tell you," I whispered looking down at Adam. "Otherwise it won't come true."

…

The Ducks left around an hour later until it was just me, Charlie, Coach and Ollie.

"He's going to be okay, right?" I asked. It sounded stupid and naïve, it had been asked hundreds of times, but I needed an answer. A proper answer, not 'he'll be fine' or 'don't worry'. Yes or No. Positive or Negative. Anything of substance.

CHARLIE P.O.V:

In between. That's where we are now. In between life and death. Good and bad. Hope and failure. Brave and scared. In between.

A nurse walked in and began to replace Adam's bandages, Bella paled as she saw the still bloody cuts, and ran out.

I walked out into the waiting room, where I found Bella crying.

"Hey, hey. Bells, what's going on?"

"Have you seen them? The cuts?"

"I didn't want to, not again."

"They weren't just crosses this time Charlie. They were words. Worthless. Fag. Useless. Those were the words I used, Charlie. _I_ caused this whole mess. _I _yelled at him. I'm the reason we're here."

"Ace, calm down. This isn't your fault, it's mine, it's Coach Bombay's, it's your parents. Not yours."

"Oh, but it is."

"I ignored Adam half of freshman year, Bombay made you play for the Ducks, your Dad, well I won't go there but you see it's not your fault. It never was."

"ISABELLA LILLIAN, WHAT DID I TELL YOU!" a deep voice bellowed.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you like it. Can you guess Bella's wish? Who did the voice belong to? Was Charlie right, and it was never Bella's fault? Or is she the one to blame? What will happen to Adam after he wakes up? And ideas of how to re-introduce Gunnar? And should I make a sequel? Any ideas what would happen in it? As this one probably only has a few chapters left in it. Let me know in the reviews or with a PM. Also thanks again to bobcatwriter for some of the ideas.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks. I only own Bella, Emily, Alex and Jonson.**

BELLA P.O.V:

"Hi, Dad," I said, turning around.

"You are in big trouble."

"I'm not four, Dad. I haven't been for quite some time. I'm fifteen, in fact. As is Adam, as is Charlie. I'm old enough to make my own decisions, I'm not your little girl anymore. All because of you our lives have gone to shit, at least that's where it begins, and…" he cut me off.

"Why did you need the documents the other day?"

"Adam needed a blood transfusion and since ours is a rare blood type I donated some of my own so it could happen."

"We're going home, now."

"Okay." And that was it, no protest, nothing, because that's how our relationship worked. No questions asked on my side. "But I'm coming back tomorrow."

"Alright."

…

"Um, I found something the other day when I was in the safe," I said, looking down. "It was a photo of before the accident. We were out on the pond and we were playing, me, you, Ollie and Ads. We were all so happy, because then hockey was a game, it was fun. It didn't run our lives. We weren't more concerned about scouts than we were about whether the sun would come up tomorrow. What happened? And don't say the accident, because that was only the beginning, we were kids Dad, we still are. You weren't going to get anywhere by yelling at us, Coach Reilly proved that, we thrived when Bombay took us on. You played through us, but it never crossed your mind that we just wanted to be ourselves."

Silence.

"I only ever wanted the best for you, Issy. At the time, doing those things seemed to be the only rational explanation, to keep everything together."

"No matter if you hurt us?"

"Ace."

"What about Adam, look where you've got him."

"Adam doesn't belong with us, in my house. But he's your brother, so do what you want."

I'm the only one he tells the truth to, the one he protects, because everything is always done a certain way and it's done for me, if it happens to hurt others he doesn't care. He respects my wishes, and that's more than some kids could ever ask for.

CHARLIE P.O.V:

I went back to school pretty much as soon as Bella left, when I got back, I found Gunnar lying on his bed, eyes on a crack in the ceiling. I don't think he realised I was there because he jumped and fell off the bed when I began to talk.

"Hey,"

"How is he?"

"He's good."

"Vat's good."

"Indeed," What the hell Charlie, you don't use words like indeed. What are you supposed to ask your best friends' boyfriend when they're gay and said best friend may be dying. "Are you going to go and see him?"

"I've vought about it, but I'm actually not 100 percent sure vhere the hospital is."

"Oh, right."

"Is he still, unconscious?"

"Yeah, but they think he'll wake up soon so that'll be good."

"Coach Orion has suspended all practices until he vakes up."

"Oh, thank god. One less thing for me to worry about."

"This has happened before, right."

"Yeah, but he tries to avoid talking about it, which makes it worse and then eventually we get to here."

"I saw you vat night, vhen you found out about us."

"I didn't mean too."

"I don't care, vell I vouldn't if it wasn't the reason this vhole problem began."

"Let's go?"

"After you."

ADAM P.O.V:

I woke up and I began to scream. I wasn't fair, I shouldn't have done it. Nothing ever goes right for Adam Banks. The boy who was ripped from his friends to play with people who hated him. Abused and disowned by his father. Always second best to his sister. Gay.

People rushed around, all a blur. I screamed and I cried until they stopped. And Michele came up to me.

"Hey Ads. Bella's just left but Gordon's calling her now, Charlie's on his way with Coach Orion and Gunnar. Adam you have to listen to what the doctors say, alright?"

"Alright," I croaked my voice straining with that one word.

**A/N: Well? Thoughts? Ideas? I hope you like this chapter. What do you think of Bella and Phillip's strange relationship? What will Gunnar's reaction be when he and Adam see one another again? Will Adam trust Bella after all those things she said? Or even remember them? Let me know in the reviews. Any ideas or questions feel free to PM.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks. I only own Bella, Emily, Alex and Jonson.**

_Nine weeks later_

ADAM P.O.V:

Thanksgiving. What words come to mind? Infuriating. Annoying. Suckish. At least that's how it is in the Banks household. The Bombay-MacKay household however? A whole new adventure to be had. I've met Bombay's mum a total of once last summer on his birthday, as for Michele's parents that's another story, hopefully they'll like me.

Ollie's back in France for the hockey season and the Ducks started playing again a few weeks ago, once again without me. Though to be fair I'm not back at school yet, who knows if I'm going back.

Gunnar's coming this year, he's good, we're good. He's been amazing ever since I got out of hospital last week, I don't think he quite gets it all the _mental _stuff, shall we say. He knows what's going on but apart from that, well, yeah. I don't think they talk about this kind of stuff in Iceland, they hardly talk about here. Except for that one lecture Dean Buckley gave us after my first time in hospital that was excruciatingly awkard.

I think maybe I love him, I don't know. How do you tell?

I'd ask Gordon but he'd tease me mercilessly, I'd ask Charlie, but I'd have to listen to him go on and on about how hot my little sister is, I'd ask Michele but she's been really emotional lately (Gordon says it's hormones from the baby combined with that she's glad I'm okay). Which leaves just me, and my thoughts.

…

"Okay, my parents get in at about two thirty so, I'm going to start the turkey in ten minutes, Gordon you said your Mum would be here around three, right? Casey's agreed to come over and help set up in an hour, Adam you and Charlie should skate up and get Gunnar about four, and…" Michele rambled until Gordon cut her off.

"Babe, it's going to be fine, okay?"

"Okay."

"Just breathe," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Got it. Ads, can you go set the table." I shot her a look.

"Just do it, Banksie," Gordon said.

"On it, don't worry Michele, this'll be great."

…

"Eleanor, good to see you," I said opening the door for Bombay's mum, who was sort of my surrogate grandmother.

"And you Adam," she said enveloping me into a hug. "How've you been?"

"Good, good."

"I heard that you were back in hospital the other day, is everything alright?"

"Just fine."

"Good, well, if you don't mind, I'm going to head into the living room."

"After you."

CHARLIE P.O.V:

Gunnar and I crashed into mailbox of Ms. MacKay and Bombay's front yard. Maybe we had been going a tad to fast, but we were running late and the last thing I wanted was an angry mother, step-father, coach _and _tutor.

I checked my watch.

"We're 20 minutes late," I said, grimacing.

"Vell, we did stop off at Goldberg's and Jesse's before coming so…" Gunnar said.

"True."

We trudged into the house and made our way to the kitchen. I grabbed a roasted potato and shoved it in my mouth.

"Charlie!" my mum hollered. "I'd like to go one year without you sneaking all the food."

"Hey, Charlie," Ms MacKay said walking out of the pantry. "What did I say about skates in the house? You too Gunnar. Off, now."

I began to untie them.

"No, no, no. Not in here. Adam's in the living room ask him for a pair of shoes."

"On it."

…

"Banksie, Mum says we need shoes stat," I said waltzing into the living room not quite prepared for the greeting I would receive.

"Charlie, darling, how's the season going? Gordon's told me that you're on Varsity this year…"

Eleanor Bombay. Coach's mum. Always bubbly and eager to hear what you have to say. That is if she's finished talking.

"Why don't you you and Gunnar go get them, I'll stay here and talk to Mr and Mrs MacKay," I said winking as discreetly as I could, though I did actually want to meet Ms MacKay's parents.

"Yeah, okay, c'mon Gunnar," Banksie stuttered.

ADAM P.O.V:

Gunnar and I clambered up the stairs.

I locked the door of my room.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hi," he whispered back.

I leant in capturing his mouth with mine. Exploring every bit of it that I had missed. I hadn't been able to do this properly for weeks, a peck on the cheek every now and again.

He kissed me back hard and slow, perfectly. His hands began to slip underneath my shirt, and my own fiddled with his waistband.

Then we broke apart.

"Ve should probably go back downstairs."

"Yeah."

…

"Hey Adam," Charlie said as I passed him my sneakers. "You spoken to Bella yet?"

"No, why would I?"

"It's been nine weeks, since you woke up."

"So…"

"She was really cut up, blamed herself."

"She should."

"She's your sister, the others have all forgiven her, why can't you?"

…

"So, Adam, how's school been?" Michele's mum asked me.

"Um, I haven't really, uh, gone, in a while," I stuttered. Gunnar, Charlie, Casey, Bombay and Michele went silent.

"Why ever not?"

"Adam's moving schools," Ms Mackay piped up.

I looked at her incredulously, this was news to me. Her parents and Eleanor seemed surprised, but no one else did. Charlie and Gunnar looked down, avoiding my eyes.

"Since when? Where? When exactly were you planning on telling me?" I yelled, knocking over a glass of water as I leapt to my feet.

"Adam, calm down. You weren't supposed to find out like this," Bombay said.

I bit my lip to try and stop the tears. "Where?"

"Alex recommended it."

"WHERE?!" I shrieked. Mr and Mrs MacKay stared at me, if only they knew.

"It's called Lakeland Academy, in California. It's for rehab."

"I DON'T NEED TO GO TO REHAB, I'M FINE! ABSOLUTELY FUCKING FINE!" I couldn't help it, tears started rolling down my face.

Then I ran. Like I had so many times before.

I ran to the rink and grabbed a pair of skates off a stand and slashed my wrists, not much but just enough to release it all.

Then, I don't know what inspired me to do it; but I ran home. My real home. The one I had grown up in…

450 Nth Hennepin Avenue, Edina.

**A/N: What do you think? Also, to a guest reviewer; a few chapters back you said 'drop Banks like a bad habit' could've been referring to either one of the twins, well; Phillip, Coach Reilly, Orion, Bombay, all the players and commentators refer to her as 'Ace' to avoid confusion between the pair, and nor referring to them by Banks. Thank you to bobcatwriter who gave me all the information about Thanksgiving and as well as proof reading this chapter. I only have one chapter left in this story and the next one will come soon. A week or so. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks. I only own Bella, Emily, Alex and Jonson.**

BELLA P.O.V:

"Ace, can you get that?" Dad asked.

"Sure," I said, we weren't expecting anyone.

I made my way to the door and opened it. To find…

"Ads! What are you doing here?" He was crying, I looked down. "Oh my god, your bleeding."

"Did you know?" he asked me. "Did you know that they were sending me away?"

"I knew."

"And you didn't think to say anything! I thought you, Charlie and Gunnar would at least tell me the truth!"

"We wanted to, we really did. But they told us we weren't allowed. And you wouldn't talk to me, I didn't know what to do."

"I'm sick of this; You all treating me like a child, I _can _fend for myself you know. I'm tired and I'm over it."

And he began to run off. I could feel a tear make its way down my face, I had nearly lost him before. Not like this though.

CHARLIE P.O.V:

Adam ran off, again. Problem is he's fast, not Luis fast, but fast on foot. Once he's gone you don't have much chance off catching him. He could be in Canada by now and we wouldn't know it. No one could deny that the guy was an athlete. Or used to be, I'm not really sure where that all stands now.

So, Mum and I left. Along with Ms MacKay's parents and Gunnar.

It's difficult yet I think we all kind of get in now, that we need to give him his space… within reason of course.

ADAM P.O.V:

I was done. I was so fucking done with all the shit they kept throwing at me, and I was never fast enough to dodge because I didn't read the signs.

I wanna go home. But I'm not sure where home is now. Not Hennepin Avenue. Not Eden Hall. Not Bombay and MacKay's house.

So, I ran to the place I was always welcome at, where they always were happy for me, and where they cared when no one else would.

I ran to the Conway's.

…

I knocked on the door of the apartment.

"How dare you!" I screamed. "You're supposed to be my best friend, why didn't you tell me?"

"Hey Banksie, calm down. You idiot calm down. We knew we all knew , but we're your team and we just want…"

"Don't you dare start spurting some shit about ducks fly together or once a duck always a duck!"

"I hate this as much as you do, can't you see that?"

I just screamed at him in ways that weren't even words.

"Godamnit, Adam calm down!"

But I wouldn't.

"Calm down!"

Then he did something unexpected.

He kissed me.

**A/N: That's the end of this one the next story will be up in a day or two under the title "The Ways Things Should Be". Sorry this one was short. Let me know your thoughts on it and your ideas for the sequel. Any questions feel free to PM.**


	19. Sequel Update

**A/N: Just letting you know that the sequel is up under the title the way things should be and thank you to bobcatwriter for helping me with it**


End file.
